ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Godfather Part II
The Godfather: Part II is an American film from 1974 directed by Francis Ford Coppola . The film is both a sequel and a prequel to The Godfather (1972) shows the parallel lives of mafia boss Michael Corleone after the events of the first film and a second verhaalllijn about the early years of his father, Vito Corleone . In 1990 the film was a sequel, The Godfather: Part III .Leading roles are played among other Al Pacino , Robert De Niro , Robert Duvall , Diane Keaton , John Cazale , Talia Shire , Lee Strasberg and Michael V. Gazzo . The Godfather: Part II is in the top five best movies in the Internet Movie Database . The American Film Institute placed him in a list of best films at the 32th place. The Godfather Part II''was nominated for eleven Academy Awards and won six, including for Best Picture , Best Director and Best Supporting Actor (for De Niro). It was thus the first sequel to the Academy Award for Best Picture. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Genesis *4 Reception and yield *5 Awards and nominations **5.1 Academy Awards 1975 **5.2 BAFTAs **5.3 Golden Globes *6 External links Story [ edit ] ''The Godfather Part II tells two parallel storylines. A story continues the first film and follows the life of Michael Corleone ( Al Pacino ), late fifties , after he has become a main mafia family. The other is a series of flashbacks about his father, Vito Corleone ( Robert De Niro ), from his childhood in Sicily to the foundation of the family in New York , between 1917 and 1925 . The film begins in 1901 in Corleone , Sicily, where the nine-year old Vito Andolini must escape the men of Don Ciccio, the local mafia boss Vito's whole family has to murder. He is familiar with the village smuggled out and ends up on a ship to New York. Arriving at Ellis Island one of the immigration service registers him as "Vito Corleone", assuming that his residence is his surname. The film goes to the fifties. Michael Corleone, the Don of the Corleone family. The family now lives in a house in Lake Tahoe , Nevada , where he tries to move the crime to the business empire of the family gambling industry in Las Vegas . During the celebration of the first communion of his son he receives under another Senator Pat Geary, who is trying to extort, Johnny Ola, the right of the Jewish gangster Hyman Roth them ( Lee Strasberg ), which the family seems to support, and Frank Pentangeli ( Michael V. Gazzo ), which is the territory of the deceased capo regime Clemenza is trying to take over, but is thwarted by the Rosato Brothers, who are backed by Roth. Pentangeli wants the Rosato are slain, but Michael refuses. That night, an attack on Michael. He suspects that one of his relatives was responsible for the attack and decides to leave. Tom Hagen ( Robert Duvall ), his consigliere and attorney, given the task to protect the family. In 1917 Vito meanwhile, is trying to build a life as a grocer in Little Italy . The district in which he lives is ruled by Don Fanucci ( Gastone Moschin ), which local businesses forcefullyextorted in exchange for protection. That night his neighbor Clemenza asks him to hide. Few weapons Later they commit their first joint crime: steal an expensive carpet. Michael meets Roth in Florida , and tells him that he thinks Pentangeli behind the attack, and that he will pay. before He then travels to Brooklyn and met. Pentangeli Michael tells him that Roth just behind the attack, and that he has a plan to turn it off, but before Pentangeli have to seek help from the Rosato's. During his visit to the Rosato's is Pentangeli However attacked and left for dead, while his bodyguard, Willi Cicci, is wounded. Meanwhile, Hagen loyalty enforced by Geary, by disguising the death of a prostitute in a brothel of Michael's brother him responsible Fredo ( John Cazale ). In Havana , Cuba, Michael meets again Ola and Roth. His brother Fredo, who knows Havana well, arriving later. Michael is convinced that Ola and Roth were behind the attack and speaks with his brother about them. They said they did not know but speak later on. Michael thus realizes that his own brother has betrayed him. That evening Ola is strangled, but Roth manages to escape by hospitalization. The revolution broke out and the Corleones and their guests flights to the U.S.. Fredo runs during the flight away from his brother to hide in New York. Arriving in Las Vegas teaches Michael Hagen Roth recovering from a stroke in Miami and his wife Kay ( Diane Keaton ) a miscarriage had. Meanwhile discovered Don Fanucci in 1917 of cases between Vito, Clemenza and Sal Tessio, and demands a share. Thanks Vito they do, however, to pay the amount that Don Fanucci demands initially. Only one sixth During a festa''Vito Fanucci. killing This he deserves the respect of the neighborhood, and he begins to decide local disputes. He works from the steps of his shop the'' Genco Olive Oil Company .'' In Washington DC , a committee of the Senate an investigation into Michael and the Corleone family. Geary is a member of this committee. They interrogate Cicci, but because it has never received direct orders from the Don, his statement is not stressful enough. Michael challenges to which the charges can confirm. Against him finding the commission of a witness The President promised to come that will do just that. With a witness They found him in the person of Frank Pentangeli, who dealt directly with the Don. He makes a deal with the FBI and will testify against him. Fredo has now been found and explains his betrayal to Michael off. He felt passed over because his younger brother was head of the family, and wanted respect. However, he did not know that Roth was planning to murder him. Michael breaks this all ties with his brother: "You're nothing to me now Not a brother, not a friend, nothing.". He then gave his ''capo regime Al Neri instructions to let Fredo live as long as their mother is still alive. During the hearing, which Pentangeli would testify, Michael sits down with Pentangeli's brother at his side. This is Pentangeli fully back on his words, and he swears that he merely told the FBI what it wanted to hear. With no one to explain to Michael condolences, the committee adjourned. After hearing Michael Kay tries to leave with the children. Michael tries to mollify her first. However, he loses his temper and slaps her when she reveals that her "miscarriage" is actually an abortion was that she was guilty because they did not have a child in Michael's criminal family wanted to spend. During a visit to Sicily in the twenties Vito met the man of whom he is the olive oil imports. It turns out to be obsolete Don Ciccio and Vito avenges the death of his father, mother and brother through with a big knife to cut open the belly. The man The Corleone family is reunited by the death of Carmella Corleone, Vito's widow. Michael Fredo still evades, but seems finally to reconcile with him. Under the supervision of Michael's sister Connie ( Talia Shire ) Kay visits her children, but remains too long. Once Michael arrives, he slams the door in her face. At the end of the film follows a montage sequence of several attacks and death scenes, as in the first film. Hyman Roth is at the airport, where he would be taken, killed by an accomplice of the Corleone family, disguised as a journalist, who is shot., In turn, into custody Frank Pentangeli, which was commissioned by Tom Hagen suicide was committed, is found dead in a bathtub with slit wrists. And finally Fredo killed in a fishing boat on Lake Tahoe by Al Neri. The following is a final flashback to 1941 , where the family prepares a surprise party for Don Vito. While everyone talks about the recent attack on Pearl Harbor , Michael surprised everyone by announcing that he has registered with theMarines . Family reacts angrily (because his father had big plans with him), with the exception of Fredo, who are brothers supports decision. When Vito arrives, leaving everyone except Michael to greet him. At the end of the film Michael sits alone and silent in his home at Lake Tahoe. Cast [ edit ] Genesis [ edit ] Already at the time of the filming of The Godfather plans were made for a sequel. After the success of the first film approached Paramount Francis Ford Coppola again as a director, but Coppola had bad memories of the filming of The Godfather . Paramount had in fact been on the point regularly dismiss him. He suggested to Paramount for Martin Scorsese , then a rising star and friend of Coppola, to take as a director. to Wanted to play the role of producer. CoppolaBut the studio. Refused Coppola then proposed to take, directing itself in any conditions. The film had to be connected with its predecessor, so they can be displayed together, and later he was allowed to perform three of his own projects: directing his own script for The Conversation , directing a production of the San Francisco Opera and the writing the script for The Great Gatsby . Coppola wrote with Mario Puzo script. The story of the young Vito Corleone was based on the original novel by Puzo. The story of Michael Corleone, however, was written for the film. Filming lasted from October 1st 1973 to June 19th 1974 . It was the last film in the United States who was shot in Technicolor . Reception and yield [ edit ] The film premiered on December 12 1974 in New York premiere. The film eventually brought $ 57.3 million in the United States . The film received rave reviews at the premiere. Many critics called the film as well, maybe even better than its predecessor. The Godfather: Part II is now seen as one of the best films of all time. Entertainment Weekly placed it at number seven, while the American Film Institute him in 2007 dropped to 32nd place. In the Top 250 Best Films of the Internet Movie Database , the film in the top five. The phrase "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" was placed by the American Film Institute at No. 58 on their list of best movie quotes. In 1994 the film was included in the U.S. National Film Registry . Awards and nominations [ edit ] Academy Awards 1975 [ edit ] The Godfather: Part II was nominated for eleven Oscars, including five for the actors. Eventually, he won six. Two of the winners Robert De Niro ( Best Supporting Actor ) and Nino Rota (Best Music, Original Score) were not present at the ceremony. The Godfather: Part II was the first sequel to the Academy Award for Best Picture won. Francis Ford Coppola was also nominated that year for The Conversation . It was the second time in history that two films by the same director were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture. Alfred Hitchcock was in 1941 the first. The only director who has since managed to win the same honor was Steven Soderbergh in 2000 . *Best Film - Francis Ford Coppola , Gray Frederickson and Fred Roos (won) *Best Director - Francis Ford Coppola (won) *Best Supporting Actor - Robert De Niro (won) *Best Adapted Script - Francis Ford Coppola and Mario Puzo (won) *Best Music, Original Score - Carmine Coppola & Nino Rota (won) *Best Art Direction-Set Decoration - Dean Tavoularis , Angelo P. Graham & George R. Nelson (won) *Best Actor - Al Pacino (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Michael V. Gazzo (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Lee Strasberg (nominated) *Best Supporting Actress - Talia Shire (nominated) *Best Costume Design - Theadora Van Runkle (nominated) BAFTAs [ edit ] *Best Actor - Al Pacino (won) *Anthony Asquith Award for Best Film Music - Nino Rota (nominated) *Best Editing - Peter Zinner , Barry Malkin & Richard Marks (nominated) *Most Promising Newcomer - Robert De Niro (nominated) Golden Globes [ edit ] *Best Motion Picture, Drama (nominated) *Best Film Director - Francis Ford Coppola (nominated) *Best Motion Picture Actor, Drama - Al Pacino (nominated) *Best Screenplay - Francis Ford Coppola and Mario Puzo (nominated) *Best Original Score - Nino Rota (nominated) *Most Promising Newcomer, Male - Lee Strasberg (nominated) Category:1974 films